Harry Potter and the Uncharted Storm
by HowYouRemindMe
Summary: "Ever had that cold feeling that you know you're about to die? That instinct to try and stave off the inevitable for a little while longer? I didn't have that instinct and I knew I was dying." Join James Wolfe and Harry Potter against the forces of Voldemort and plenty of other things, evil and otherwise. SI and crossover elements. AU from the start of PoA. HP/HG OC/?
1. Opening & Prologue

**[A/N]: Hellooo! Another self-insert but this one is quite different from Purple Eyes of Gryffindor by a large margin. Different person, similiar personality and totally different storyline and pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Uncharted or inFamous! Respectively, J.K Rowling, Naughty Dog and Sucker Punch own them. I also don't own anything else that is mentioned such as the opening song lyrics which belong to Five for Fighting (song: Superman). **

**Onto the Uncharted Storm!**

* * *

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_

_**A HowYouRemindMe Production**_

_I'm just out to find_  
_The better part of me_

_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_I'm more than a bird,_  
_I'm more than a plane_  
_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_  
_It's not easy to be me_

_**A HowYouRemindMe Self-Insert**_

_I wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_Starring_

_It may sound absurd but don't be naïve_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

James **Wolfe**

_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_  
_Even Heroes have the right to dream_

Harry **Potter**

_And it's not easy to be me_

Ron **Weasley**

_Up, up and away, away from me_  
_Well, it's alright_

Hermione **Granger**

_You can all sleep sound tonight_  
_I'm not crazy or anything_

Luna **Lovegood**

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naïve_

Nymphadora** Tonks**

_Men weren't meant to ride_  
_With clouds between their knees_

Sirius **Black**  
_&_  
Remus **Lupin**

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_  
_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_  
_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_in_

_Looking for special things inside of me_  
_Inside of me, inside of me_

**Harry Potter**

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

**And**

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

**The Uncharted Storm**

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_  
_It's not easy._  
_It's not easy..to be me._

* * *

**(\[o_o]/)**

_**Prologue: Dying and the Next Great Adventure...**_

Ever had that cold feeling that you _know_ you're about to die? That instinct to try and stave off the inevitable for a little while longer? I didn't have that instinct and I knew I was dying. Pierced, bleeding out and my last sight would be a dark sky, rain and lightning. I had a comfortable life, I was happy with it but didn't want it to end so soon but if I'm to die, I can safely say I died comfortably..well, not comfortably given my current situation but with the knowledge I died living my life well enough. Sure, it didn't start out like that but it got better and as a wise man once said; Death is but the next great adventure. Let me tell you how this came about and who I am.

* * *

My name is James Wolfe but most just call me Wolfe. I am 19 years old with wild black hair that seems to shimmer blue in the right lighting, with silver tips and two grey eyes hidden behind stylish yet practical reading glasses and I have enlarged canine teeth making me seem like a vampire sometimes, they do seem to get a bit larger when I'm angry however but that might just be my imagination.

Due to spending my free time doing things like parkour, rock climbing and alot of outdoor explorations. I'm from a family of 'treasure hunters'and explorers so I'm well built but not overly muscled to look like a big brick house. I've got an unusual ability to use my parkour skills to traverse just about anything I come across. It's served handy quite a few times in my life, and probably will continue to.

I come from England though I've got a slight blend of South American and North American accent (which can be mistaken for Spanish in certain circumstances) because I spent some time travelling across America. Enough about me, I'll tell you what I'm doing at moment.

At the moment I'm sitting on a hospital roof. **NO!** Not like that! I'm not suicidal, you twits! Just sitting on the roof with my iPod and earphones listening to music, rereading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (I'd only just got to the part when Harry has arrived in Diagon Alley after meeting Fudge) and occasionally watching the clouds in the sky.

I sat like this for a few hours until I noticed it getting darker and checked the time which showed to be 4pm so it shouldn't be going this dark so early, it's not even winter.

Frowning at the sky, I muttered that the weather forecast mentioned nothing of any storms or anything that could cause dark clouds to form. I checked the time again before looking up at the darkening sky and the instincts that I earned, honed and had perfected by years of exploring ancient dangerous ruins, tombs and temples were telling me something weird was going on. I raised an eyebrow, turning my iPod off to hear the sounds of thunder and lightning before standing up and walking to the center of the hospital roof before a sudden white bolt of lightning crashed to the side of me, barely damaging the roof but startling the hell out of me.

I looked up again and there was lightning rampaging across the clouds and another lightning strike slammed behind me, I was wary of getting struck by one of those nasty pieces of work. Thunder rumbled but it didn't quite sound like normal thunder. It sounded as if it was playing a dramatic suspense piece for a movie, not what I wanted to hear because it just makes me more paranoid that something is about to happen.

Steeling my nerves and will, I looked up to the storm then across the hospital roof to the adjacent parking garage, it was a bit of a distance to jump normally but with a running start from where I am, however crazy might just work.

Rain began to pour, staining my face, glasses and clothing. It felt a bit heavy compared to what rain usually feels like. I shrugged off the notion, thinking I was going a bit insane. Like I wasn't already, truthfully? Heh.

I put my iPod in my backpack that was strapped across my back, along with my earphones and glasses. Wouldn't do to have them fall off (found out it isn't good from experience, was younger and more stupid then!) and retrieving fingerless black gloves designed with the particular use of parkour and outdoors in mind. I closed my eyes after securing my pack across my back again, feeling the surroundings with my senses; rain on my face, the wind at my back and the sounds of thunder and lightning raging overhead.

With the unreal timing, I opened them right as a lightning bolt struck beside me, splintering a bit of the roof into pieces and like a twisted signal I shot off, running with a fast pace as the weird lightning began to slam into the ground around me as I ran, the adrenaline pumping in my system and as I reached the edge of the ledge of the hospital roof, I leaped and I felt the take off waver a little as lightning slammed into the ledge behind me, crumbling into debris as I was in the air, my body bracing impact as I slammed into the parking garage's wall and roof, my gloved hands gripping onto the edge before I let out a small breath of relief and pulled myself up and stood up, just barely another avoiding lightning strike before some stroke of shitty luck, a lightning strike struck me in the chest, I saw the damn thing curve, like it was being manipulated and I was thrown into the air and right off the garage roof, twisting in midair with the force of the impact.

My first thought was _'__**FUCK**__! That hurts!'_ followed shortly by _'What went wrong?'_ before gravity took hold and I began to fall towards the concrete pavement below, I could see people going about their lives as easily as could be. Oddly enough, they looked dry and not seeing the dark clouds and the storm.

I began to wonder if it's just me or I'm hallucinating..again. (That was one time, I swear!) I felt the bone shattering impact and followed by the screams of people, panic attacks and more screaming. I had a hole in my chest and what felt like lightning in my body, blood leaking out from my clothing, staining the street and fallen rain crimson red.

I rolled over with what little strength I had and looked up at the sky, and that's how I ended up here. Ever had that cold feeling that you know you're about to die? That instinct to try and stave off the inevitable for a little while longer? I didn't have that instinct and I knew I was dying. Pierced, bleeding out and my last sight would be a dark sky, rain and lightning.

* * *

That's how I ended up here, almost dead. My final thought was_ 'I am about to die.' _when my vision was encompassed by another lightning strike but it was dual toned, blue and red. Weird right? I just fucking _knew_ this was no normal storm but I'm dying, so really? Does it concern me now? No, it doesn't so with the closing of my eyes I felt it strike directly in the hole in my chest, sending pain and an unadulterated scream of pain ripped from throat before my vision blurred then blacked out and I knew no more.

**(\[¬_¬]/)**

* * *

**[A/N]: And that's the prologue! Hope you liked it, the Chapter One: Crossroads and Rough Landings will be up later today/tomorrow (or whenever I can get around to actually posting up!) so look forward to that.**

**Please read and review and for those flamers, I'll roast marshmellows over the flames!**


	2. Chapter 1: Crossroads & Rough Landings

**[A/N]: Hellooo! Here's the next chapter of Uncharted Storm! By the way, I'll be holding a poll as to who you think Wolfe should be paired up with because I'm undecided between Tonks, Fleur or a different character? Let me know via reviews or answer the poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Uncharted or inFamous! Respectively, J.K Rowling, Naughty Dog and Sucker Punch own them. I also don't own anything else that is mentioned but I do own the plot, idea and the character of Wolfe!**

**Rough landings ahoy!**

* * *

**|(\[o_o]/)|**

**Chapter One: Crossroads and Rough Landings...**

I groaned then opened my eyes and got a shock to my system. I was sitting on a train a vertical train, it was hanging over a snowy cliff. _'Why does this look familiar?'_ I questioned myself then it suddenly hit me. **Uncharted**. The series that got me into what I do, then I realized I knew what was probably coming and cussed out, verbally rather than mentally whatever deity decided to put me in this situation before an amused voice spoke from beside me, and that too sounded familiar.

"Whoa, some nasty curses there kid. Where'd you pick up half of those?" I blinked, this guy sounds real familiar now. "Kid, this isn't how you envisioned the afterlife to be is it?" I looked at where the speaker was and my first thought was **_'DAMN!'_** and the surprised must have registered on my face because the man laughed. "I take it you recognize me? But let me have the pleasure of introducing myself. Nathan Drake, at your service!" He held a hand out, I tentatively took it, shaking it before nodding in return.

"I'm James Wolfe and let me just get this out of my system..**HOLY FUCK, THIS IS THE AFTERLIFE**?!" I yelped which caused Nathan to laugh lightly before he turned serious.

"You should know this is not the afterlife itself, Wolfe. This is your crossroads. You have plenty choices, unlike most people who only have a few." Drake looked up the train, a wistful look on his face before he spoke again. "The next person you should be seeing at the moment has arrived. Took his time, didn't he?"

"I don't belong here, which is what took me a while to get through to this gate." A voice came out of nowhere and spooked me slightly, yet this voice was also familiar.

I looked to the other side of me, on another seat was Cole McGrath with a slight scowl on his face at Drake.

"Let me just get this out of way fellas.." I looked at the two before sighing. "I'm dead in my world, aren't I?"

Both men looked pained to answer but they nodded. "Sadly so bud." Cole replied before he folded his arms, looking over me with an appraising eye.

"As I said, you have choices to choose from of your 'great' next adventure." Nathan said, a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry, you don't have to choose immediately because Cole, someone else and I have knowledge to pass onto you because wherever you choose to go next, your adventure isn't going to an easy one."

He gave me a knowing smile before Cole piped up. "Look at this way kid, you're dead. You got knowledge to gain for 'free' and wherever you choose to go next, you know you're going to be in for a wild ride."

I nodded before standing up and I noticed my feet were sticking to the vertical train before waving it off and I began to pace while letting the recent knowledge that I had died fade away before I focused on Drake and Cole who had moved to sitting beside each other while I paced, watching me.

"Look guys, what exactly would I be gaining from this?" I asked, folding my arms.

Cole and Drake looked at each other before Cole started to explain.

"Firstly, you'd be getting my powers. That lightning bolt that hit you, the blue and red one? It wasn't a normal bolt. Someone was messing with your world's equivalent to the Ray Sphere and instead of that idiot getting powers, it lashed out to find the best receiver to it's powers. That was you. You shouldn't have actually died, but that was the Sphere's fault for timing it's bolt like that so you've got my powers except you don't have anything from my time in New Marais, my powers of course but not the given powers from Nix or Lucy. Now, you'd have to get similar given powers from wherever you go next but it won't be an easy thing to get, so don't let it go to your head." He paused here, giving me a stern glare before easing back to explaining."Now, you'll also be given an Amp, and my knowledge of using it but you'll have to train to actually get used to wielding it. You can create your own moves too, if you've got the creativity for it."

My eyes lit up at the possibilities of creating my own moves and the like before Drake coughed to get my attention.

"Now, most of what I can give you, you already know how to use except for a few things. My experience will help you though, you'll have my memories which will help your instincts quite a bit too and like the Amp and the powers, you'll have to train to get used to using guns of all types." He grinned easily though the underlying warning of 'Don't get stupid.' was there though.

Footsteps were head coming from behind me before a voice spoke and entered the compartment, this time female which made me jump, as it was coming from behind me and I spun around, seeing a sight that almost made my heart stop. Pale skin, deep red hair and honest to God sapphire blue eyes.

"It's been a while Wolfey. How've you been?" I almost fell over as the voice I'd heard was someone who died on an expedition, an old friend I once loved, deeply and dearly.

My voice was cracking as I replied "I-I've been good Sammy.." I trailed off and closed my eyes before opening them and sounding a little clearer. "Dead but I suppose you already knew that, right?" I joked weakly.

Sammy snorted and shook her head and then smiled brightly and give me a hug, I wrapped my arms around her in return and shuddered as I felt how much she was giving off. "I know I died a few months before you did, you muppet but did you really have to come follow me?" She teased before smiling sadly.

"I just wanted to see you before you go...Just one last time, before you come back when you next die, for real." She cupped my cheek, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips and whispering. "I loved you too, I'm sorry I never got to tell you..and I know it wasn't your fault the roof collapsed."

I tried to reply but nothing was coming before I felt Drake and Cole place their hands on my shoulders and Cole spoke up in a sad tone. "It's time to choose where you want to go next..Just think of the universe you want and when you've got it, just nod your head three times and we'll see you off."

I thought about where I wanted my next adventure, to be honest alot of places were appealing to me. Mass Effect, Star Wars, Halo even Resident Evil was appealing to a certain extent though the one place I knew I WANTED to do plenty of good and perhaps, I'd have fun along the way without having danger on my tail at every turn. The Potter-verse. I don't think I'd be able to stomach going through First to Seventh years, so I'd probably say Third Year..Same as the book I was reading before I died. Exactly the same, right before Harry gets on the Knight Bus.

I've got the place in mind, so I looked at Nathan, Cole and Sammy then I nodded three times before Sammy asked the question. "Where'd you choose?"

I gave her a half-grin and half-sheepish laugh. "I chose Harry Potter and the Prison of Azkaban, right before Third Year."

Sammy choked out a laugh before shaking her head and leaning in and gave me another hug. "I hope you find someone to love, and move on from me James." She gave me a piercing stare. "Promise me you will."

I tried to deny it and shake my head but she continued to give me that look so I nodded my head sadly. "I will Sammy, I promise."

Drake and Cole gripped my shoulders in sympathy before I turned around to face the two as Cole placed a hand on my chest and sudden rush of electricity filled me along with knowledge of how to use his powers and a few ideas filled my head on how to make new attacks before Drake did the same after Cole moved his hand back to his side. I felt the rush of knowledge again, I knew how to use most kinds of weaponry and I felt plenty of memories rush into my head, making me shudder as some of the more gruesome ones before I gasped out.

"Ow, memory overload." I moaned out as Drake chuckled and patted my back.

"Now, kid..It's time to go." Cole said as I turned around to look at Sammy one final time as she nodded her head.

Suddenly gravity kicked in and I smashed into a row of seats before rolling off them and trying to grab onto them, as instinct screamed to before my grip slipped and I was sent falling through the air, I turned my head and almost groaned at the oncoming landing.

"Next time I die, I want to be in a bar!" I yelled out as I landed on the railing that blocked my fall from the depths below. I looked up at where I'd fallen from to see Cole smirking, Sammy trying not to cringe at the landing and I saw Nathan laughing of all things and he shouted for me to hear. "You know, when you get to that bar, I'll see you there! And have a nice trip!"

I cursed him at the top of my lungs as the railing gave way, to hanging on it's last legs which made me grab the railing to keep from falling. "Cheeky bastard!" I cursed again at him before I couldn't keep my grip much longer and I fell through the snow filled air, the wind whipping past before the entire scene changed, along with a few other things.

My backpack felt a little heavier on my back while I was still falling, I felt a leather gun holster fade into existence onto my chest, with a handgun strapped to it. I also felt a leather wand holster wrap around my forearm and I blinked at it before I cursed, knowing I probably won't get a wand but that I suppose, makes it easier to say I lost it so I can get a new one from Ollivander's. I saw electricity sparking at my fingertips and I looked around me, the sky was dark, star filled and cloudy. I looked down to see a street approaching then suddenly a purple bus flashed into existence and I knew, I just fucking knew this would happen!

I braced for impact, slamming into the roof of the Knight Bus and groaning in pain as I bounced off it once, twice and a third time as I dropped off the front of it and onto the concrete road, groaning in pain as I gasped for breath and rolled over onto my back and sat up, the pain fading slowly before I looked up to see blurry figures approaching. "Oh fuck me and my life.." I uttered softly, still gasping for breath before the figures came into view. I saw a boy with too big for him clothes, a lightning scar on his forehead, glasses and emerald eyes peering at me in concern though he had his wand out. So, that'd be Harry Potter and the man was probably Stan Shunpike because he immediately put his foot in his mouth. "Blimey, you look like you've had a rough fall!"

Brilliant observation, you babbling baboon! I just had a damn rough fall!. I groaned in response to his statement and began to stand up, my balance a little wobbly and the occasional spark of lightning coming from my fingertips though neither noticed that.

I stretched out, hearing my bones crack before I sighed lightly and looked at the two of them and I decided to play 'dumb' to where I was. "Where exactly did I land?"

Harry replied with concern creeping into his voice. "Uh, you 'landed' in Little Whinging, England."

I nodded in thanks before Harry asked a good question. "Who are you and why are you not dead from that fall?"

I laughed before shrugging. "As to why I'm not dead..Good question, one minute I'm falling through a snowy mountain, the next I'm about to crash into a purple bus! I'm James Wolfe by the way, call me Jamie at your own risk!" I mock threatened which lightened the tension in the air considerably before I looked over to the bushes, seeing a big black dog looking at me in what could be considered curiosity. I tilted my head at it before winking at it and probably leaving the poor Animagus that posed as the dog absolutely baffled then I spun around to put my arm around Harry's shoulders, noticing him tensing under the grip.

"Tell me, lad..Where you headed?" I asked with an easy grin, masking the slight pain I was still feeling from the landing earlier.

Harry replied uncertainly, as if the question was confusing. "I was..going to head to Diagon Alley."

"Oh good, I hope you don't mind if I tag along do you?" I asked to which he blinked and shook his head. "Great, let's get outta here before Murphy's Law comes up with another way to try and take me by surprise!"

Harry nodded, knowing that feeling as we both headed onto the Knight Bus.

**(\[¬_¬]/)**

* * *

**[A/N]: And that's the First chapter! Hope you liked it, Chapter Two: Talking, Powers and Diagon Alley will be up soon, hopefully so look forward to that.**

**Also, remember to view my profile for the poll on who to pair Wolfe with!**

**Please read and review and for those flamers, just add to bonfire I've got going!**


End file.
